


Heat

by nyxlazuli



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collars, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Leashes, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxlazuli/pseuds/nyxlazuli
Summary: You take the title "Master" to heart.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Cu makes the best pet. For real.  
> It's been a while since the last time I wrote anything, but I got into Fate again and inspiration struck me, I guess. This is very self-indulgent.

It only takes a look to make Cu's knees hit the floor, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and lips puffy from the many kisses you just shared. You can't help but congratulate yourself for training your pet so well, to the point you only need a gaze to push him into submission. He makes a good pet, being a natural at the role, but it also takes a good master to milk his potential to its fullest, and you are one. After all, the difference between a wild dog and a tamed pet is the guidance of an owner, the collar around the pet's neck. And Cu's collar suits him perfectly, firmly wrapped around his neck as if it were your own hands. He prefers when you choke him, but the collar works fine for him when you aren't around or don't want to indulge his desires. He rarely takes it off, except when bathing or when you order him to do so yourself, and wears it even when going outside, proudly showing it off as if it were a trophy. It is a shame it doesn't have your name engraved on it, but you plan to fix that very soon. The world must know he's your property.

You softly caress his cheek and he whines, begging for your touch with big, pitiful eyes. His cock is already straining against his gray sweatpants, showing you how much your previous make out session had affected him. Your hand ascends to ruffle his hair and he whines again, already sounding like an upset puppy. He knows how to behave, he knows you forbid him from speaking while he's like this, so he resorts to whimpering and moaning to comunicate how he feels, as dogs do not talk. But you can tell by the strain between his legs and his red cheeks that Cu is hot and horny, his cock already leaking judging by the small wet patch forming on the front of his sweatpants. He doesn't wear any underwear while he's at home, and given how delicious the outline of his cock looks against the soft fabric of his pants, you want to forbid him from wearing underwear out of home too. He wears a collar, so it's not like he has any shame left to prevent him from going commando.

You bow to his level to give him a quick kiss before going to your closet to pick up a leash, the one you always use to restrain him. This one is made of iron, as he used to break the leather leashes by pulling too hard, forcing you to use a stronger material to keep him in check. You hook the leash to his collar and his eyes spark with excitement, looking up to you innocently despite his very obvious erection. He's just too cute like this, yet you have to remind yourself to remain calm and focused and ignore your own eagerness for a while. After all, the outcome of this relies on your own performance and how well you instruct him to pleasure you. 

You give his leash a few tugs to make sure it's properly hooked and he moans, hand instinctively heading to palm his clothed crotch in hopes of finding some relief.

"No. Bad boy." 

You lightly kick his hand and he takes it off his crotch to put it against his thigh, digging his nails into it out of frustration. You let out a giggle at his state and pull on his leash, forcing him to look at you again. His pout is quickly replaced by a smile when he sees you take off your skirt, showing him your panties, which were starting to grow damp with your own arousal. You don't need to pull on his leash again as he already knows what to do, pulling out his tongue and giving your clothed groin a long lick. He hides his head between your legs and sniffs at your warmth, giving it a few probbing licks and purposely making you more aroused with each touch. You use the leash to move him off your crotch and he whines again, his disappointment not lasting long before you put down your panties to bare yourself in front of him. His mouth waters at your exposed pussy and he's eagerly pulling out his tongue again ready to service you, but your grip on his leash makes it impossible for him to put his head anywhere near your pussy and he sighs in defeat. You use your free hand to rub your cunt, making sure he's getting a good view of your fingers smearing your juices all over your clit. You love teasing your puppy.

"Like what you see?" you taunt. "Does my cute little pet want my pussy?"

He can't answer you but that makes it better, watching him struggle to keep himself from voicing his thoughts is truly amusing. You know that if he could he would beg for you to let him eat your pussy, to let him fuck you until you're both breathless and he can't beg anymore, but the way he moans before biting his lip is as entincing as his voice. Considering his usual loudness, it's surprising how well silence suits him. You decide you have had enough of teasing him and pull on his leash, letting his nose graze your pubic hair. He catches a short whiff before latching his mouth to your pussy, delving between your labia with his tongue to find your clit before working it mercilessly. He knows what you like, and after a few minutes your knees are already shaking from pleasure as your keep a firm grip on his hair and leash while he kisses and licks your aching pussy. 

He moans between your legs when your foot grazes his cock, tracing its shape with your toes before pressing the heel flat against it. You start to rub his cock with your foot while he eats you out, noticing how he was now licking you with more enthusiasm. You don't want your pet to cum yet, so you're mindful to not estimulate him enough to reach his release, just the right amount to perk him up and motivate him as he mouthes your wet cunt, yet after being left untouched for such long time he was already getting off to the little stimulation you provided. Cu had great stamina and edging him was the only way to make him cum fast. But that wouldn't happen any time soon.

His moans and humming sent a pleasurable tickle to your pussy that had you groaning and digging your nails into his scalp. Your foot continues to push against his erection and he ruts against it, your toes already sticky thanks to the growing dark gray patch of precum that stained his sweatpants. You know Cu like the back of your hand, and given how his humping starts picking up in pace and the puffs of warm air he lets out against your pussy, you know he's close to cumming. Not being able to speak plays in his favor in times like this because if he doesn't tell you he's about to cum, you can't keep him from doing so. But you are his Master, you have learned his body language as he knows yours, you can tell just by his behaviour when he's about to orgasm.

Of course, he is not allowed to cum just yet, so you take your foot off his crotch and tug at his leash to separate his face from your groin. It's really cute how he chases your warmth when you pull him away, trying to follow it despite your tight grip preventing him from doing so. He lets out a rugged breath and looks up to you, eyes full of lust and tongue still poking out of his mouth. He looks so adorable you're tempted to take a pic and keep the scene immortalized on your phone forever. Cu's so pretty with his mouth wet with your fluids and cock hard and hot behind his sweatpants. 

You wipe the drool that falls down his chin with your thumb and he surprises you when he takes it into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He's careful with his teeth, trying to avoid biting you because he knows you'll put his muzzle on him if he does and he absolutely hates wearing it. Sometimes you make him wear it anyway just to spite him, but right now the ache between your legs makes it difficult to focus on anything that isn't his mouth on your pussy. You miss the feeling already.

Deciding you've been standing for too long, you guide Cu to your bed, taking a sit on the soft matress while he remains on the floor. He doesn't ever complain, not even when bruises form on his knees for maintaining that posture for too long. He loves being on his knees like the good, submissive pet he is. You lean back onto some cushions and open your legs, signaling him to return to work with a quick jerk to his leash. You let out a low moan when his mouth is back to your pussy, giving it open mouthed kisses and nudging your clit with his nose when his tongue makes its way into your hole. You notice how he keeps thrusting his hips, meeting nothing but air, and you almost take pity on him. The poor thing is in pain and frustrated, yet he is doing a good job at eating you out. You consider rewarding him later. Dogs learn better with treats, don't they?

"You're such a good puppy, Cu." you praise him and he moans in return. "So good for your Master."

You lock your right leg around his head to keep him firmly pressed against your pussy, tugging on his leash while doing so in an atempt to feel him even closer. Your grip makes it impossible for him to escape, but it's not like he wants to. He can't be close enough and it's driving you crazy.

Cu's tongue continues working wonders on you and you can feel yourself nearing your climax. And judging by the way his pace picks up once again, he must know it too. Your foot returns to his crotch to rub it as he continues licking long strips on your cunt. Your thighs surround his head tightly and muffle his many moans while he humps your foot, and even though he's on the verge of his own orgasm, he keeps his focus on you and attends his duty of pleasuring you efficently. It's when he starts sucking your clit when you finally lose it, feeling yourself grow limp as your orgasm hits you hard. You ride your orgasm on his tongue until it slowly fades off, you feel so lightheaded by the sensation that you have to take a few seconds to calm yourself. Cu laps at your wetness while you try to regain your breath, cleaning your pussy and the inside of your thighs with his tongue before pulling away. Still dizzy from the aftermath of your climax, you watch him with a bored expression.

He makes eye contact with you, his eyes pleading. He's expecting you to return the favor but your feigned disinterest irritates him. You hear him swallow loudly.

"Master, plea—"

"Now, now. Who said you were allowed to speak?" You click your tongue in annoyance, your foot pressing painfully against his erection. "Do you truly believe disobedience will give you what you want?"

In any other occasion, he would have been punished for misbehaving. You have strict rules and you don't like it when he doesn't follow them, and speaking is against the rules. But he's been good this far, so you decide to let it pass. In fact, his little mistake has given you an idea that has your crotch tingling just by thinking about it.

"Since you've already spoken, there's no use in keeping you from doing so anymore." You grab his chin and lift his head to look at him in the eye. "But I only want to hear begging coming from that mouth. Tell me how badly you crave it."

He groans and mumbles a few incoherent words before biting his lower lip. You let him go and await his answer as your foot starts rocking against his crotch once again. The movement has him tickled, his self-restraint finally wearing off as he gives in and begs. Too easy.

"Master, I— please..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." You chuckle at his glare. He was starting to lose his temper and you found that amusing. 

"J-just make me cum, dammit! I wanna cum..." 

"You're not getting anything with that attitude, you know." You tug at his leash to remind him his place. He was prone to getting frustrated when you delayed his orgasms, but you were generous and allowed him to cum at the end. He just had to work for it, he knew how to do it but sometimes you had to give him a few pointers.

"I know you can do better, puppy. Be a good boy for your master and I'll reward you." You cooed. "You know what to do, baby."

Your praise has him moaning, muttering a few half-hearted begs. Your foot strokes the base of his dick as the other one joins in to press against his tip. With both of your feet on him, Cu sinks deeper into submission and moans lewdly, opening his legs a little so you can access his cock better. Your feet cup his length and you allow him to thrust against them, following your own movements. It's easy to tell by the stuttering of his hips that he's barely keeping it together. Then, desperate begs and whimpers start leaving his lips. You've finally pushed him to his limit.

"Please, Master. Please let me cum. I wanna cum for you. I want to be a good boy for you! Please..." 

"You're already a good boy, Cu." You lean down to swallow his moans in a hungry kiss. You recognize your taste on his lips as you slide your tongue into his mouth, his joining yours in a passionate dance. You end the kiss to look at him.

"Cum for your Master, puppy."

It didn't take much longer for your little pet to cum, delicious moans spilling from his lips as he did so. Your feet kept stroking him through his orgasm, feeling every twitch of his cock as thick stripes of semen stained his sweatpants. The dark patch on them grew until it covered the whole front area and dripped down his thighs.  
Cu's thrusting ceased as his climax subdued, yet you continued stroking him to overstimulation, milking every drop of cum out of his balls. He whined until you stopped, satisfied with your work.

Your pet was a mess. He painted heavily, sweatpants dirty with cum and shirt covered in sweat, clinging to his muscles and accentuating his erect nipples. You tugged at his leash and his head fell onto your lap. He purred when you started combing his hair with your hand. He looked so cute.

"We're not finished yet." You lift your hand from his scalp after a while. "Strip."

Cu does as he's told, discarding his shirt and pants, baring himself for you. You follow the happy trail of blue hair on his navel until your eyes meet his cock, which was already half-hard and twitching. The muscles of his belly flexed in anticipation as you patted the empty spot beside you in your bed.

Needlees to say, that was the start of a very long night.


End file.
